To Fake A Marriage
by cerberus angel
Summary: Laxus should have known better. He should have never taken Bickslow's advice to unwind with a couple of drinks. But in his defense Fairy Tail won first place again for the Grand Magic Games and it seemed only right to join in on the celebration. So how the hell did a couple of drinks lead to him waking up married to Fairy Tail's sweetheart Lucy Heartfilia?
1. Prologue

AN: This was originally supposed to be for LaLu week, but it ended up being longer than I originally planned. So now it's a multi-chap fic. This fic is a canon divergence in which Tartarus doesn't happen and we can pretend that Zeref and Acnologia aren't a threat to Fiore. In which Fairy Tail participates in the Grand Magic Games for a second time and end up winning first place again. This fic starts with the aftermath of that celebration. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

"_**There's a hole in my soul.**_

_**I can't fill it. I can't fill it.**_

_**There's a hole in my soul.**_

_**Can you fill it? Can you fill it?"**_

* * *

Rays of sunshine spilled through semi opened curtains and onto the two sleeping occupants in bed. Laxus being one of the occupants ended up being a victim to the sunshine. With a groan he turned his head away and would have gladly gone back to sleep if he didn't feel someone shift beside him in bed. He slowly opened his eyes and squeezed them shut shortly after seeing how bright the room was. A splitting headache made its presence known and for the first time in years Laxus Dreyar wanted to curl into a ball.

_What the hell?_ He grabbed his head and applied pressure thinking that it will help lessen the ache for the time being. Once he was able to get out of bed he'll hunt Bickslow down and electrocute the ever living crap out of him. Most events from last night were a blur, but he remembered that it had been the Seith Mage trying to convince him to take a couple of drinks to loosen up.

"_Come on Laxus! What's the worst that can happen?"_

_This is the last time I listen to Bicks._ Laxus thought to himself as he took in a deep breath. He regretted doing so when the smell of sweat and sex filled his lungs, but it was the faint smell of strawberries that had dread pool in the pit of his stomach. _It can't be. _He only knew one person who carried that scent.

Laxus forced his eyes open and through squinted eyes caught sight of blonde hair peaking from under the covers. He felt his throat go dry and swallowed as he reached for the blanket before tugging it down slowly until he saw her face. _Oh fuck…._ He slid the blanket over her face again and tried to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why Lucy Heartfilia was in bed with him.

_There is no reason… why the fuck is she here!? _He pressed his palms against his face and groaned in despair. Where the hell was Flame Brain and Ice Prick to keep this from happening? Where the hell was the Great Titania to protect her honor? Weren't they supposed to make sure that something like this didn't happen to Lucy? Where the hell was the Raijinshuu to stop this from happening? Weren't they his personal bodyguards? _How could they have failed me like this? _

As he brought his hands down he felt something cold and metallic like slide down his face and looked at his hands confused. That is until his eyes zeroed in on the golden band that lay innocently on his left ring finger. The air rushed out of his lungs. _No… _He blinked thinking that perhaps he was seeing things, but it still lay there. _You have got to be kidding me. _

Laxus threw the covers off him and jumped out of bed. The headache long forgotten and running purely on adrenaline as he tried to remember what happened. Images of Cana and the Quatro Cerberus member Bacchus joining Bicklow and him at the table came to his head. Which would now explain how he had gotten so drunk.

He remembered Gray climbing on one of the tables, with that other Ice Mage from Lamia Scale, and stripping. Laxus knew the Ice Mage was shit faced drunk because Gray never consciously took off his clothing, but this time he was doing so while performing a series of pelvic thrusts. Bacchus had been whistling at them along with Bickslow who had joined Cana in throwing jewels at them. Laxus vaguely remembered Juvia holding a recording lacrima while yelling "Gray-sama!" with heart eyes.

He had wondered why Erza had yet to pull them off the table but had caught a glimpse of the Re-equip Mage sneaking out the bar. After that things became even more of a blur no matter how hard he tried to remember. He remembered seeing Natsu with Lucy, but there were two others with them. One with blond hair and another with dark hair. The mystery still remained… how did he end up with Lucy in his bed?

_Not just in my bed…_ Laxus glowered at the band. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the girl in bed waking up until it was too late.

"Laxus."

He bit back a curse and looked over his shoulder to see a wide eyed Lucy sitting up in bed, holding the covers against her chest with fisted hands. In that one moment she reminded him of a bunny ready to sprint off at any sign of a threat. The thought amused him until he caught sight of the golden diamond ring. _Oh shit. _

"What are you doing here?" Her voice rose as her eyes trailed down his body. He could see by the way her eyes kept getting wider and her jaw went slack that it was the first time she noticed his nudity. "Why are you naked?"

"I can explain." He held out a hand to her as if trying to placate her. "Just don't freak out." It was then Laxus realized that perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say when her eyes began to roam the room.

* * *

Lucy saw various shredded pieces of white cloth littering the floor. On her side of the floor there was a pair of white slacks as if they had been thrown carelessly on the floor. A few feet away lay a light grey vest, for some reason buttons surrounded it and on the armchair a white penguin suit jacket was thrown over it. It was what lay beside it that made her pause. It appeared to be a white wedding dress, but torn completely like someone had been in a haste to take it off.

She took in the image before her, but her mind was not making any connection to what it could mean. Not when her head was hurting and her stomach felt upset. "I'm going to be sick." Lucy placed a hand over her mouth feeling bile rise up her throat. In a heartbeat Laxus had her off the bed and being carried into a bathroom.

Her hands clasped the toilet seat as she vomited. "Oh Mavis." She moaned before another wave of bile came up her throat and out her mouth. After she was done throwing up her stomach felt lighter, but it did nothing to ease her headache and left a horrible taste in her mouth. Her body trembled.

"Are you done?"

It was then she remembered Laxus had been the one to rush her to the bathroom. A part of her wanted to push him away and tell him to leave, but the pressure of his hand on her back and the slide of this thumb against her skin soothed her a little. A part of her wanted to lean back into the warmth of his presence but she remained slummed over the toilet seat not able to look at him. She simply nodded.

Laxus flushed the toilet and pulled her away from it before closing the toilet lid. He easily lifted her onto her feet and maneuvered her to stand in front of the sink.

Lucy felt her eyes burn with tears when Laxus turned the faucet on. She understood without him having to say words what he wanted her to do. She cupped her hands together under the running water before lifting them slowly to her lips and slurping the water. She rinsed her mouth with the water and spat it out. Lucy did this two more times before turning off the faucet and letting Laxus guide her to sit on the toilet seat when she felt her legs tremble. Her eyes remained down casted, not able to meet his gaze. Her hand clutched the blanket closer to her body using it as a shield.

"Stay here."

Lucy said nothing as he left her side, not knowing what to make of the situation.

* * *

Laxus bit back a curse as he exited the bathroom. His gaze roamed around the room until it landed on the discarded white slacks. He knew he needed to cover himself before going back to Lucy. He didn't want the girl to panic any more than necessary. Laxus picked the slacks off the floor and saw the marriage certificate.

_Oh fuck._ He thought as he looked at the paper that held his signature along with Lucy's. His hand trembled slightly as he reached for it. He sure as hell didn't remember the wedding, but the paper in his hand proved that there had been one last night. _Shit. Shit. Shit. _He screwed up big time. Natsu and Gray would want his head and that was only if Erza didn't succeed first. Then there was also Mira. From all the girls he could have married in a drunken fit it just had to be Fairy Tail's sweetheart. The only two people he could think that would be glad about his marriage to Lucy would be his grandfather who wanted great grandchildren and Mavis.

The marriage certificate slipped from his hand and landed on the bed. It was then he saw small stains of dried blood on the bed sheet and frowned. He knew that he wasn't hurt and he didn't smell any on Lucy, but he hadn't thought to check her thoroughly. The sight of it unsettled him. Without a second thought he yanked the sheet off the mattress and balled it up before throwing it to the side.

He slipped on the white slacks and made his way to the mini fridge to take out a water bottle. There was a bottle of painkillers on top of the fridge and he mentally thanked Freed. Armed with the painkillers and bottle of water he headed back to the bathroom.

Laxus froze when he saw Lucy tremble as she sat on the toilet seat. She had not moved an inch. "You should take one of these before taking a shower." He held out the water bottle and painkillers.

She looked at the items he offered. "Thank you," her hands reached for them, "but I don't have any clothes."

Before he could say anything a white light flashed beside them.

"Hime." Virgo stood by the door holding a suitcase.

"Virgo." Lucy cleared her throat when voice shook.

"I brought your clothes." She stepped further into the bathroom and met Laxus gaze. "I'll take it from here.

One moment Laxus stood by the sink next to Lucy and the next he was manhandled out the bathroom and with the door slamming in his face. He had half a mind to slam his fist against the door because he was frustrated. Seeing Lucy like that felt wrong and knowing that he was responsible for it pissed him off. She was already shaken and Laxus didn't want to hurt her anymore. He turned away only to be met with the sight of Loke looking at the sheet he had discarded on the floor.

"Laxus." The Spirit said his eyes not straying from the sheet.

"Loke."

"We need to talk."

* * *

Lucy popped a pill into her mouth and swallowed it down with a gulp of water, while Virgo turned the knobs for the shower. "Virgo," she said as her Spirit took the items from her hands. "Can you tell me what happened last night?"

"Hime…"

"Please." Lucy grabbed her hand. "I need to know."

"How much do you remember?"

"I was with Natsu last night. I remember Sting and Rogue being there as well." Lucy rubbed her temple. "I remember drinking a bit."

"Hime perhaps in the future you should stay away from alcohol." Virgo knew that it didn't take much for Lucy to get drunk.

"How did I end up with Laxus?"

"The Twin Dragons wanted to show Natsu something they found interesting, but you were…"

"I was already drunk." Lucy said the words Virgo was uncomfortable with.

"He didn't want to leave you alone, so he left you with Laxus."

"Why did he think that was a good idea?"

"He said Laxus was the strongest in the bar and so he will be able to look after you the best."

"That would be something he would say."

"He didn't realize that Laxus was drunk as well when he agreed." Virgo didn't have to her that the Lightning Dragon Slayer in his drunken state had literally taken what Natsu said to heart, which resulted in them getting married. It didn't help that the Seith Mage and Card Mage kept egging him on. To make matters worse the Spirits could do nothing since the alcohol messed with Lucy's magic and wasn't allowing them to open their gates.

"How am I going to face everyone?" Lucy looked at the diamond ring that rested innocently on her finger.

"One step at a time Hime." Virgo helped her stand and pulled the blanket from her. "Now go shower."

"Thank you Virgo." Lucy smiled at her Spirit feeling slightly better before she stepped under the shower spray.

Virgo closed the curtain before pulling out Lucy's clothes from the suitcase and set it on the counter along with her toothbrush, toothpaste, and comb. Then she gathered the blanket and walked out the bathroom.

* * *

"If you're going to threaten me I don't want to hear it." Laxus went to his duffel bag and violently pulled out his clothes for the day. "I screwed up. This is my problem and I'll deal with it."

"Lucy's not a problem." Loke growled at him.

"I know she's not." Laxus said through gritted teeth. "The situation were in is the problem."

"A problem that can't be easily rectified since the both of you consummated the marriage." Loke frowned at the bed sheet again.

"We'll file for divorce."

"It's not that easy." Loke glared at him. "I spent all night trying to look for an easy way out of this. The council of the people won't review the file until after a year of marriage."

"That sounds easy to me." Laxus turned to face him and crossed his arms. "We just have to wait a year to file for divorce. She won't have to change her life and I won't either."

"Wrong again." Loke said exasperated. "They want concrete evidence that the both of you are living together and that you actually tried to be husband and wife."

"Why is it this fucking hard to get a divorce?"

"The divorce rate is high and the council wants to teach people that matrimony is the binding of two people that are committed to make a life together and not something to be taken lightly."

"Complete and utter bullshit."

"They'll be harder on you and Lucy because not only are you from Fiore's number one guild, but both of you are considered among the strongest mages in that guild. People read Sorcerer Magazine for you. They want to know what you been up to, they are interested in your life. Once they read about the both of you being married to each other they will want to know more. Which in a way can work for both your benefits."

"What do you mean?" Laxus turned to face him.

"Make your marriage something public. Let them take pictures and write about it. Show them that it's two people in love instead of it simply being a drunken accident. Pretend you had a secret relationship and were planning to get married sometime in the future so this incident simply sped up your plans. Then after a year file for divorce and say that the both of you are better off being friends. That way the council of the people won't be as suspicion and may be more lenient towards your case and grant the divorce without much of a hassle."

"You have all this planned out."

"For Lucy. It was a mistake and she doesn't deserve to suffer the slander that her person will receive once it's released that she married Laxus Dreyar while drunk. People will no longer look at her the same."

"Then it's a good thing I'm used to people talking shit. I can handle it for the both of us."

"You will look after her." Loke narrowed his eyes on him.

"I thought it went without saying."

The door to the bathroom opened as Virgo stepped out.

"How is she doing?" Laxus asked before Loke could.

Virgo shared a look with Loke before meeting Laxus gaze. "She's in a delicate state right now, but she will be alright with time." She stepped further into the hotel room and began to pick up the sheets and discard clothes. "Treat her with care." She turned to face him. "I know that you're aware that last night was her first time."

_Fuck. _Laxus knew when he saw the blood on the sheets, but had hoped that wasn't the case.

He remembered how it was with Evergreen when she slept with her first guy. It had been a disaster because the guy in the end hadn't cared for her and had simply used her. It didn't matter that Evergreen had not loved the guy, but she liked him. He knew that she could handle her own and if she wanted to she could have beaten him to bloody pulp, but she didn't. Instead she let it go and well he couldn't. Freed didn't hesitate to give him info on the guy and he didn't have to tell Bickslow to follow him when he paid the guy a visit. The Seith Mage came with him even at the risk of Evergreen's wrath. No one got away with hurting one of his own.

Now he felt dirty because it didn't matter that he and Lucy were drunk. He wronged her by taking her virginity with drunken sex. _How the fuck did it all go so wrong?_

"You're weren't a barbarian with her," Loke grudgingly admitted. "If you exclude the whole ripping her wedding dress off, but then again," He tilted his head, a lecherous smile curved on his lips. "She did seem to enjoy that."

Virgo nodded. "You were a very attentive lover to our Hime. Made sure she was thoroughly pleasured."

"I…" It took a moment for their words to register in Laxus' mind. "Wait… you two were watching?"

"From the Spirit World." Virgo said. "We had to make sure that you weren't mistreating our Hime."

"If you had we would not be having this conversation." Loke pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

Laxus found himself speechless. He didn't know whether to curse at them in anger or feel that his privacy was violated. It just seemed that this morning kept spinning more out of control. A knock on the door kept him from having to respond. Without a word he walked toward it and opened it.

"Good morning Laxus—" Freed's cheerful greeting was cut short as he was pulled inside and then he was semi shoved against the closed door. He gulped when Laxus narrowed his eyes at him.

"Where's Bickslow and Evergreen?"

"I know for a fact the Evergreen is with Elfman, but I don't know where Bickslow is." Freed frowned worried. "I thought he was with you."

"Damn him." Laxus hissed before sniffing Freed when he caught a familiar scent. "You smell like Mira."

"One does not kiss and tell." Freed said smoothly as he ducked to the side and beamed at Laxus.

_Oh gods. He must have gotten laid. _Laxus shuddered. He did not want to know about his team's relationships. At times it sucked being a Dragon Slayer. He pivoted and walked back to the bedroom to see Virgo gone.

"Good morning Loke." Freed said in greeting when he saw the Spirit standing by the window.

"Hey Freed." Loke nodded at him.

The Rune Mage glanced between the Spirit and Laxus. He could feel the tension in the air. "Did something happen to Lucy?" He almost let out a squeal when Laxus and Loke both glared at him at the same time.

"Why do you ask?" Loke growled at him.

"Did you hear something?" Laxus asked through gritted teeth.

"No!" Freed said quickly and raised his hands in surrender lest they pounce on him. "It's just the Loke is summoned by Lucy or simply visits her and at times Gray. So I don't understand why he would be here with you." He looked toward Loke. "No offense."

"None taken."

"It's complicated." Laxus sighed rubbing his temples.

"Is it anything I can help with?" Freed asked concerned.

"Sadly you can't this time."

Before Freed could comment the door to the bathroom opened. He looked over his shoulder to see Lucy stepping out and quickly turned to face her. "Good morning Lucy."

She looked at him surprised. "Good morning Freed." Her voice softer and lower than usual.

He turned to look back at Laxus who was looking at him as if he were waiting for something to happen. Freed didn't understand what he was waiting for… _Wait a second… why did Lucy just come out of Laxus bathroom? _He looked back at the Celestial Mage, his gaze carefully took in every detail. Her wet hair and hint of a purple mark that peeked out a bit from the collar of her shirt. He zeroed in on the ring that graced her left ring finger. _A wedding ring… _His gaze flew back to Laxus and took in his horribly wrinkled white slacks, shirtless muscular chest that had fresh red marks _scratch marks? _and slightly disheveled spiky blonde hair. Then he saw the gold band on his finger.

His gaze went to the paper that was on the bed. He walked toward the bed and picked it up. His gaze widened as he read the text. "M-M-Marriage…" He saw Laxus' and Lucy's signatures.

"And that's my cue to hit the shower." Laxus grabbed his clothing and towel and made his way toward the bathroom.

"The both of you got married!" Freed turned around to look at Laxus' retreating back. "And you didn't invite me!"

"It was a hasty decision." Laxus said not bothering to look back.

"But you had enough time to invite Bickslow and Cana!" Freed said as he followed him.

"What?" Laxus looked at him over his shoulder.

"They signed as your witnesses."

Laxus took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten. Once he knew for certain that he wasn't going to explode he spoke, "I'll let Loke and Lucy explain to you what's going on while I hit the shower. I expect you to order room service while I'm in there because I'm not walking out of this room with an empty stomach."

"Okay Laxus." Freed sighed feeling dejected.

"If it's any consolation I would have chosen you or Evergreen as witnesses if I had been in the right state of mind."

And just like that Freed felt he was on top of the world. He beamed at Laxus, who sighed.

He turned his gaze toward Loke. "Fill in the both of them about the plan and don't forget to tell Lucy about you watching us have sex."

Freed felt his face burn hot.

"You did what!?"

Laxus grinned as he closed the door. It was a comfort to hear Lucy use that tone. It was the tone she used when Natsu and Gray were about to get their asses handed to them with a Lucy kick.

"I have perfectly logical explanation!"

"How dare you invade Laxus' privacy with his wife!?"

* * *

"_**All of your flaws and all of my flaws are laid out one by one**_

_**Look at what a wonderful mess that we made**_

_**We pick ourselves undone"**_

_**\- Flaws (Bastille)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope it wasn't too bad. I'm planning for this fic to be about ten to fifteen chapters. If I'm lucky maybe shorter. I'm not gonna lie I had some fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys had some fun reading it. More characters will be appearing in the next chapter. So be on the lookout! ;)

With that said please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I would to hear from you guys and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. :)


	2. Chapter I

AN: Thank you all for the positive feedback and kind words for this fic. I'm not gonna lie, after seeing the reviews and amount of favs and alerts this fic got, I was a bit intimidated about writing this next chapter. I was nervous it wouldn't hold a candle to the prologue. Even so I gave it go. Hope you guys like it! ;D Also a heads up there's a lot of swearing in this chapter.

* * *

"_**Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,**_

_**And life's like an hourglass glued to the table**_

_**No one can find the rewind button"**_

* * *

The moment Laxus stepped out of the bathroom all eyes were on him. "Is it safe to assume everyone is on the same page?"

"Loke has been very informative." Freed responded when Lucy simply stood with her arms crossed and refused to look at Loke, who kept throwing her pleading glances.

"Are you in agreement with Loke's plan?" Laxus asked Lucy, who had yet to say anything. "To fake a marriage?"

"It's the only way the both of us will come out unscathed." The Celestial Mage met his gaze. "We have to put up a united front."

"You'll have to leave your apartment and come live with me."

"There can't be any room for error and I won't be the only one making changes. You'll have to make space for me."

Laxus nodded as he crossed his arms and ignored the look Freed and Loke shared.

"Now that the both of you have come to an agreement," Loke spoke up, "You should tell your teams so that way you will have some allies when the rest of Fairy Tail finds out about your marriage."

_That's if Team Natsu doesn't succeed in their assassination attempt._ Laxus scowled. "The only one I have to tell is Evergreen."

"In that case you're more fortunate than Lucy."

"I can handle my team." Lucy hissed.

Loke was quick to reassure her. "I'm not doubting your influence over Team Natsu."

Laxus glanced at Freed to see him contemplating a matter. "You said that we have to put a united front," The Lightning Slayer turned his gaze back to the Celestial Mage. "We should gather both teams together for breakfast and tell them."

The Lion grinned. "You just want to make sure the Raijinshuu are there to protect you."

"I didn't become an S-Class Mage from sheer strength alone, cub." The Lightning Mage smirked. "I had to know how to strategize in order to beat my opponent." He glanced at Freed. "I can have Freed set up runes that will keep Natsu and Gray from attacking and destroying anything." He trusted Bickslow and Evergreen to run interference. "It's not about them being there to protect me. I don't need them to. I can handle Gray, Natsu, and Ezra. What I need is damage control."

"We won't fail you Laxus."

He knows they won't. "The last thing I want is to hurt any of them in self-defense. They're my nakama and are close friends to _my wife_." Laxus watched amuse as the Spirit bristled.

"That's very valiant of you Laxus, but sooner or later you're going to slip up especially with Natsu."

"What do you mean?"

"He has made it a habit of breaking into Lucy's apartment uninvited."

Freed gasped feeling outraged at Natsu's lack of manners.

"Sleeps in her bed and raids her fridge."

The Rune Mage will not allow the Fire Dragon Slayer to continue doing that especially now that Lucy was Laxus' wife.

Laxus quirked an eyebrow at Lucy. "He sounds like—"

"Don't you dare say lover." She glared at him.

"A spoiled brat."

"Yea well, he's your responsibility as well now. You should have thought about that before putting a ring on this finger." She lifted her left hand to show the diamond ring.

A part of him was irritated at her words because in no way did he want to be closer to Natsu, and yet Laxus found himself amused by her. There was a spark in her gaze that chased away the dullness that had lurked within them since she emptied her stomach in the bathroom.

He was seeing a glimpse of how she was able to stay sane while dealing with Team Natsu. Individually they weren't bad to deal with. Laxus was able to have a decent conversation with Erza. He didn't have much reason to speak with the Gray, but the Ice Mage was rational when he wasn't around a pink haired, fire breather. Natsu was a different story. He always was difficult and yet Lucy was able to easily deal with him. Laxus wasn't blind to how close the Celestial Mage and Fire Slayer were. Everyone in Fairy Tail knew.

The fact that she admitted that Natsu and her weren't lovers and instead seemed pissed at implication of it reassured him.

A smirk quirked the corner of his lips. "That means that I have the right to discipline him."

"Good luck with that."

"I don't need luck," he leaned forward ignoring the way Loke went tense and Freed pressed a fist against his mouth. "Not when I got Lucky Lucy by my side."

Lucy should have felt intimidated by how easily he towered over her, but she wasn't. At first she hadn't known what to expect when Laxus came out of the shower. Loke had told Freed and her about the plan. She would have understood his anger, but he wasn't. Ever since she woke up the Lightning Slayer had been helpful to her. He was taking everything with stride and she wanted to be able to do the same thing. "Just wait a couple of weeks." Amusement coursed through her veins. "You'll grow tired of my brand of luck."

"I find it hard to believe that I'll ever grow tired of anything having to do with you."

This time Lucy couldn't stop the smile that curved on her lips as she shook her head. _He's as bad as Loke. _"You can save your flattering, I'm already your wife." It surprised her on how easily she found it to joke about the situation now. She had a suspicion it had to do with the Dragon Slayer standing before her.

_Your wife. _It had a nice ring to it when she said it. It was also a plus that her Spirit could only look at them in disbelief. _Perhaps this year long marriage won't be so bad. _Laxus was feeling more confident about the situation. _What can happen in a year? Not much I bet. _

"If the both of you are done flirting," Loke narrowed his eyes on Laxus. "We should get a move on."

"Sadly he does have a point," Freed frowned. "We still have to get Bickslow and Evergreen and I have to make sure that our reservation accommodates Team Natsu as well."

"Let's meet in an hour." Lucy said.

Laxus shook his head. "Make it thirty minutes."

"Ever, won't like that." Freed gulped not wanting to be the one to wake up and rush the self-proclaimed Fairy Queen.

"She'll be up already."

"That's if she didn't have a long night with Elfman."

"You were with the She-Devil last night and you're awake right now."

"T-T-That's not…" Freed's voice trailed off as his face became warm. _Laxus knows what I did with Mira! _

"I knew it!" Lucy snapped her fingers grinning at the Rune Mage. "I knew you and Mira were going out!"

"Please don't tell anyone. We want to tell the guild together."

"Your secret is safe with me." She winked at him.

Freed sighed in relief.

"It's not a secret if half of the guild already know." Laxus grumbled as he made his way to the door. "Freed you're in charge of getting Ever. I'm getting Bickslow." He didn't wait for a response as he walked out already focusing on obtaining the Seith Mage's scent.

* * *

Gray woke up to a pounding headache and a parched throat. _Water… I need water. _He squeezed his eyes shut when the sunlight harmed his eyes. The Ice Mage turned his head away from the sunlight and opened his eyes to see a dark blue pouch beside him. It was overfilled with jewels that spilled from the top of it. _What the hell? _

He pressed a hand against his forehead as he tried to remember where the hell he got the jewels from, but couldn't remember. _Oh gods… please don't let it be from something I'll regret later. _ He sat up and looked around to see his roommate missing and was alone in the hotel room. _Where the hell is Natsu? _

A knock on the door broke through his musings. Gray stumbled out of bed and dragged his feet toward the door. He rubbed his eyes as he opened the door and leaned against it for support. "What do you want?" He asked not yet taking a look at who was at the door.

"Gray."

The Ice Mage could only watch in confusion as Loke strolled in and closed the door. "Loke?"

"I need you to listen to me."

Gray kept his mouth shut, his headache the last thing on his mind when he was how serious his nakama was. "Has something happened to Lucy?"

"Yes."

"What happened?" He growled ready to dash out the room and take down whoever or whatever hurt Lucy. "Where is she?"

"She's fine…" Loke sighed. "She's not hurt, but she's going to need your help."

"What do you mean?" Gray asked concerned.

"Whatever happens make sure you support her."

"I always support her." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Nothing is going to change that."

"That's good to hear." The corner of his lips quirked upward. "Lucy wants Team Natsu to meet at the dining hall in thirty minutes. You'll be having breakfast with Laxus and the Raijinshuu."

"Does this have something to do with what you said about supporting Lucy?"

"It does. She wants to tell all of you something."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what she's going to say?"

Loke looked around the room. "Do you know where Natsu is?"

"Nope, I woke up alone here."

"Hmmm…"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he and Happy are stuffing their faces with food right now."

* * *

Evergreen had finished showering and was stepping out the bathroom when she heard the knock on the door.

"Ever." Freed's voice echoed through the door.

"Hold on a sec." She discarded the towel and began to take her time with changing into her fishnet tights and tight green dress.

"That was more than a second." Freed was not amused when she finally opened the door while combing her hair.

"I was dressing." The fairy quirked an eyebrow at the Rune Mage who walked in and began to look under the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure Elfman isn't here." He looked inside the bathroom.

"He already went back to his room." She glared at him. "What's going on?"

Freed crossed his arms and met Evergreen's gaze. "What we discuss in this room must never be repeated or discussed with another soul outside of the Raijinshuu."

"What happened to Laxus?"

"He got drunk last night and married Lucy."

Silence settled within the room as Evergreen tried to process what Freed just told her.

_One. _Freed began to count mentally when Evergreen's brow furrowed. _Two. _Her lips twitched. _Three. _One eyebrow shot upward. _Four. _The second eyebrow joined the other. _Five. _Her eyes became livid.

"He did what!?" She screeched at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Ezra slowly opened the door to the room she shared with Lucy and stuck her head in hoping that perhaps the Celestial Mage was still asleep.

"Ezra." Lucy bit back a smile when the Reequip Mage's eyes went wide and a blush coated her cheeks. "Don't be shy come in."

"L-L-Lucy…" Erza stepped inside and quickly closed the door. "It's not what you think."

"That you spent the whole night with Jellal."

"I did, b-b-but we didn't—" Her face became redder.

"You don't have to explain." Lucy was quick in reassuring her nakama who looked close to fainting. "Whatever you and Jellal do is between with the both of you. So long as he makes you happy that's all that matters."

"He does." A small smile curved on her lips.

"Ezra, I wanted us to have breakfast with Laxus and the Raijinshuu before we begin our journey back to Magnolia."

"Hmmm…" She clasped her chin between her thumb and curled point finger as she struck her thinking pose. "I don't see any objections, this can be like a celebratory brunch."

"Exactly!"

"Have you spoken with Gray, Natsu, and Happy?"

"Gray is up for it," Loke had informed her when he returned to the Celestial World. "Although Natsu and Happy weren't in the room he shared with Gray."

"They'll find us." Erza said without a doubt.

"They will…" Lucy looked down as she tried to figure out how she'll be able to tell Team Natsu about her marriage without them causing an uproar.

Erza noticed that something was bothering her teammate. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Lucy forced a smile. "There's something I have to tell you and the others while we're eating."

"Whatever it is, we are here for you."

"I know."

A companionable silence settled over them as they smiled at each other. It was broken by Evergreen's screech.

* * *

Bickslow's woke up to the sound of Evergreen's screech. "What the hell?" He hissed and through squinted eyes caught sight of Cana sleeping in bed beside him.

The sound of the door being abruptly kicked open had him letting out a high pitch scream, he would argue for years to come that it was a very manly shout, as he fell out of the bed. He groaned from his position on the floor.

"Get your sorry asses up!" Laxus growled.

Bickslow sat up and gulped when he was how pissed Laxus looked. _Oh fuck. What the hell happened!? _

"Can you not be so fucking loud?" Cana buried her face under the pillow.

"Your comfort is the lowest shit on my priority list right now." Laxus tugged the blanket off her and threw it on the floor. "Get your ass up. You and Bickslow have ten minutes to get ready or I'm dragging your asses downstairs like that."

"That doesn't give us enough time to get ready." Bickslow whined as he popped his chin on the mattress. "I wanna shower."

"I don't a give a fuck. Your time starts now." Sparks emitted from his body.

"What has your panties in a twist?" Cana asked as she stuck her head out from under the pillow and looked at Laxus unimpressed.

"Perhaps… because I woke up married and you fuckers signed as the witnesses!"

"Wait… what?"

"How the hell did that happened?" Bickslow asked alarmed. _Freed and Ever are gonna kill me! _"I thought you burned through alcohol quickly!"

"That was what should have happened, but clearly something didn't go right."

Cana snorted. "There's a Mrs. Dreyar now… whose the lucky woman?"

"Lucy."

The Card Mage burst out laughing, "You're hilarious," and slapped her knee. "Tell me the truth."

Laxus glared at her.

"You're not kidding." She sobered up instantly. "Oh fuck…"

"…We're so dead." Bickslow grabbed the discarded blanket and wrapped it around himself.

The door to the bathroom opened as Bacchus stepped out naked with a towel on his head that he used to dry his hair. "Well this is a surprising turn of events. I have to make sure to send you a wedding gift."

"Fuck you." Laxus said in greeting not up for putting up with his BS.

"I don't roll that way." He winked and hissed when Laxus sent a jolt his way. "Feisty."

He had a death wish and Laxus was willing to grant it.

"Bacchus." Cana looked at the Quatro Cerberus member suspiciously. She was drinking with him last night and could remember when they joined Laxus and Bickslow. The Card Mage vaguely remembered Lucy with them, but anything afterwards was hazy. "Did you do something with Laxus' drinks?"

"The both of you kept spouting how it wasn't fair that he couldn't get as drunk as you guys so I added some of my brew to his drinks."

"How strong is your brew?"

"It's supposed to be five times stronger than what you're used to drinking." He grinned. "I need it to kick in instantly when I'm fighting."

Cana's eyes widened in horror. "Bacchus, you idiot."

_I'm going to kill him. _Lightning protruded from his form reflecting his violent thoughts. "You're so dead."

"Run!" She yelled as Bickslow threw the blanket over Laxus' form.

"Bickslow! What the fuck!?" Laxus roared.

Bacchus laughed as he ran out the room narrowly missing getting electrocuted.

"I'm sorry Laxus!" Bickslow yelled holding on tightly to the Dragon Slayer. "I failed you once last night and I refuse to fail you again today! I will not let you be branded as a killer!"

Laxus took a deep breath and mentally counted to ten. There will be another time to get back at Bacchus, right now he still had to meet up with Team Natsu. "Let go of me Bicks."

"Promise you won't go after him and finish the job."

"Fine, whatever." He tugged the blanket off and narrowed his eyes on Bickslow. "You're naked."

The Seith Mage looked at him confused for a moment before he glanced down and noticed for the first time his nudity. He looked toward Cana to see her still dressed in her light blue bikini top and capri pants. "Why am I naked and you're not?"

Cana shrugged. "Bacchus was naked as well."

"That's because he showered."

"No, his clothes are right there." She pointed at the discarded clothes by the other side of the bed.

Bickslow shuddered. He didn't want to think about why he and Bacchus had been naked and Cana wasn't.

Laxus grinned seeing how Bickslow was freaking out even though he didn't say anything. His face said it all. "Maybe you can ask Bacchus what happened the next time you see him."

"Shut it Laxus. This isn't funny."

"It is from my point of view. Since I'm feeling a bit more gracious with these turn of events I'll give you five more minutes to get ready."

* * *

"Natsu…" Happy whined as his stomach growled. "How much longer do we have wait?"

"We did order a lot." Natsu grinned at the Blue exceed as he fisted his fork in his right hand.

"We've been waiting for hours."

"It's only a few more minutes." Natsu sniffed the air. "They're almost done."

"You think so?" Happy asked eagerly his mouth watering at the thought of finally eating.

"I know so."

"Natsu, do you think we should have invited Lucy with us?"

"I wanted to…" The Dragon Slayer frowned. "But you know how she complains about waking up with a headache after drinking."

"Last time she yelled at us."

"It's best to let her sleep in."

"An angry Lucy is a scary Lucy."

Natsu nodded.

"You don't think she'll be angry once she finds out we left her with Laxus last night?"

"No…" Sweat coated the Fire Dragon Slayer's forehead. "We can bring her leftovers to make it up to her."

"That way she won't be able to stay mad at us."

"Remember to leave her the fat. She likes that."

"Aye sir!"

"Natsu. Happy."

They looked over their shoulders to see Freed and Evergreen approaching.

"I see Lucy already met up with the both of you."

Natsu looked at Freed confused. "No, we haven't seen her."

"We came here cus we were hungry." Happy piped in.

"In that case follow us." Freed said as he continued on his way passed their table to the one that had been reserved for them.

"What's up with him?" Natsu asked Evergreen who rubbed her temples.

"Team Natsu will be eating with Laxus and the Raijinshuu."

"Why's that?" Happy asked curiously.

"There's something Laxus and Lucy want to tell you." She turned away from them. "Now come along."

"I wonder what it could be." Natsu stood up from his seat and crossed his arms as he followed Evergreen.

"Do you think they got us something?" Happy floated beside him. "Like a gift?" His eyes sparkled with stars. "Fish…"

"Maybe Lucy convinced Laxus last night to fight me." He felt fired up.

"No, I don't think that's it Natsu."

"Well, I don't think its fish either."

"Hey!" Happy glared at him.

Freed pulled out on of the seat from the circular table they were going to dine on. "Natsu sit here."

"Alright!" Natsu eagerly sat on the seat assigned to him. No sooner than he did waiters arrived with his and Happy's food. "Happy, lets dig in!"

"Aye sir!"

Freed pulled one of the waiters to the side to order. Evergreen took a seat across from Natsu and Happy.

"I knew I would find the both of you here."

Natsu stopped mid chew at the sound of Gray's voice.

"Shoving your faces full of food."

The Fire Slayer swallowed as he glared at the Ice Mage.

"With the amount you eat it's a surprise you're still skinny."

"Shut it, stripper."

"Make me, fire clown."

"Would the both of you stop!?" Evergreen snapped when they began to growl at each other. "Gray take a seat and Natsu just eat your food."

"I don't need to be told twice." Natsu dove back into his food.

"Good morning Evergreen." Gray said in greeting.

"It's not such a good morning." She grumbled.

"Why is that?" He asked in the process of taking off his shirt.

"Gray, leave your clothes alone."

He looked down and cursed while righting his shirt again.

Evergreen looked to the side to see Laxus approaching with Bickslow and Cana trailing behind him. The Seith Mage and Card Mage looked dejected.

"You can tear into me later." Laxus said to her in greeting as he took a seat down one on her left.

Evergreen nodded before grabbing Bickslow shirt and tugging him down to her eye level. "You and I are going to have a talk later."

"I know." Bickslow sighed and took the seat on her right.

Cana didn't say anything as she took the seat between Natsu and Bickslow. She pushed some of the plates to clear a space and placed her head on the table.

Gray looked at Cana worried not used to seeing her this down unless S-Class trials were around the corner. Before he could ask her what was wrong Lucy and Ezra joined them.

"Good morning everyone." Lucy took a seat next to Laxus and Ezra took the one between her and Gray.

Freed having finished ordering took the last empty seat between Laxus and Evergreen.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu stopped eating to smile at her.

Gray noticed that Lucy optimism seemed a bit forced. Her smile didn't reach her eyes like it usually would. She seemed worried. He wasn't the only one to notice when he met Ezra's questioning gaze and shrugged in response.

"I hope you're not angry about last night."

"Last night?" Ezra glanced at Natsu.

"What happened last night?" Gray asked wondering if this had something to do with why Lucy was worried about something.

"Sting and Rogue wanted to show me something, but I couldn't leave Lucy alone."

"Why didn't you take her to the room?" Ezra frowned.

"We tried," Happy said quickly. "But she didn't want to go. We tried looking for you, but you weren't there."

"And Gray was too busy stripping with Lyon on the tables."

"What!?" Gray exclaimed in disbelief. _Can that explain the jewels on my bed? _

"The only one I trusted to protect Lucy was Laxus." Natsu said simply. "He was the strongest in the bar."

Laxus felt pride well up inside him. Freed nodded vigorously to Natsu's words. Evergreen grinned and even Bickslow felt a bit better.

Cana was the only one looking at Natsu in disbelief. "You know that he was drinking with two of the heaviest drinkers around." She said referring to herself and Bacchus.

"So," Natsu looked at her bemused. "That doesn't change the fact that he's the strongest."

"Only because he's the strongest doesn't mean that he was the best fit to look after Lucy!" She slammed her fist onto the table.

"I'm right here." Lucy said trying to put a stop to the conversation.

"Just look at him!" Cana waved a hand toward Laxus who sat with his arms crossed and a glare that said he was not amused with being the center of attention right now. "He's socially awkward!"

"Cana!" Evergreen called out shocked.

"He's perfect the way he is!" Freed growled protectively. "He's capable of looking after Lucy!"

"And a pervert!"

"He's not that perverted." Bickslow said.

"He wanted to see my breasts in exchange for helping us against Phantom Lord!"

"That was a long time ago!"

Freed nodded. "It was when Laxus was in his rebellious stage."

"Wait…" Lucy turned to the Lightning Dragon Slayer. "You told Cana that?"

"Technically I told Mira when she contacted me, but Cana was there and she heard it."

Lucy glared at him.

"If it's any consolation I also told Mira that I would help if you became my girl."

"No," she hissed at him, "that doesn't offer me any comfort."

Laxus shrugged as if wordlessly telling her that he tried.

Lucy was tempted to bang her head repeatedly against the table because this man was her husband for a whole year.

"He's not good enough for her!" Cana growled. "He'll taint her!"

The table became silent as they looked nervously between Cana and Laxus.

"What a great friend you are." He looked at her bored.

"We're not even that close." She grinned. "Plus it is Lucy we're talking about."

Laxus knew what she meant. In some way everyone in Fairy Tail was protective of each other, but Lucy even more so. He sighed knowing that Cana in her own way was preparing him for what the rest of the guild might throw his way. "I never said I was good enough for her."

His words bothered Lucy. It made her stomach go in knots and it didn't feel right coming from the usually prideful Dragon Slayer. It angered her a bit seeing him this vulnerable and he sounded so certain of his words. She will not let this slide. "I'll be the one to decide that."

The Raijinshuu heads snapped up to look at Lucy. Evergreen in that one moment was in awe of her. Bickslow felt his guilt alleviate and Freed was filled with hope.

Cana looked at Laxus and Lucy with a critical eye. She took note of how the Celestial Mage's words perplexed the Lightning Slayer, like she caught his off guard. Whereas Laxus seemed bewildered, Lucy seemed determined. Her eyes had that hard glint to them. Cana knew her mind was set and no one will be able to change it. _Any walls he has set, she will make them crumble. _A small smile curved on her lips. Perhaps Laxus and Lucy being accidently married wasn't a bad thing.

"Cana." Gray had kept an eye on how she, the Raijinshuu, and Lucy were acting. "The way you speak makes it seem like Lucy and Laxus are in a relationship."

Laxus and Lucy looked away from each other. Laxus glanced away from the table. Lucy gaze lowered to the table. The Raijinshuu went tense in their seats, while Cana shook her head.

"About that…" Lucy started. "We're…" Her gaze trailed to Ezra who was looking at her worried then to Gray with his brows furrowed and finally to Natsu and Happy who stopped mid chew to give her their undivided attention. "Laxus and I—"

"What the hell is this!?"

Lucy looked over Natsu's shoulder to see Gajeel stomping toward them.

"Gajeel!" Levy called out following him with Pantherlily in her arms and Wendy with Carla beside her.

"Why the hell are you guys gathered together?"

"What does it look like we're doing," Natsu looked at the Iron Dragon Slayer as if he were dumb. "We're eating."

"I get that," Gajeel hissed through gritted teeth. "What I don't get is why you're eating together." He glanced at Laxus. "You usually don't mingle."

"I'm feeling generous today."

"Bullshit."

"Gajeel, language." Levy glanced at Wendy before looking back at the Dragon Slayer in warning.

"She's been on requests with Salamander, I'm sure she's heard worse."

"That's not true!" Natsu glared. "I don't curse in front of Wendy!"

Gajeel ignored him as he looked back at Laxus. "You never answered my question."

"Why don't the three of you grab some seats and join us?"

"You're paying the bill, right?"

"Fine. Whatever."

"Gihi. Then I don't see the problem in joining." Gajeel grabbed two chairs from the empty table next to theirs, while Gray grabbed another one. Ezra stood up and scooted her chair closer to Lucy's before grabbing the new one Gray got and placed it where her chair used to be.

"Hey Juvia, you should join us!" Gajeel called out over his shoulder to the Water Mage. The only reason he knew that Team Natsu, Laxus and the Raijinshuu were going to eat together was because of her. "Laxus is paying!"

Juvia walked up to the table shyly. "I don't want to intrude." She said as Gray grabbed her a chair and placed it between his and Erza's.

"Don't worry about it." Gray reassured her. "There's still space."

"Gray…" She uttered his name with a blush on her cheeks.

"You should ask her to show you the recording lacrima." Natsu grinned at the Ice Mage.

"Recording lacrima?" Gray looked at him confused.

"If you don't believe me about last night I saw Juvia recording you and Lyon."

Gray gaped at Natsu in horror.

Ezra smiled at Wendy who took the seat between her and Lucy.

"Good morning everyone." She smiled sweetly at them. Carla sat on her lap all regal like with her head held up high and her small arms crossed as her gaze traveled over everyone on the table.

"Carla!" Happy cried out with a smile as he ran to her with a plate filled with food. "This is for you."

She looked at the plate that thankfully wasn't fish and instead was filled with eggs, bacon and pancakes. _He remembering that I don't care for fish. _

"I hope you like it." He told her shyly.

"Thank you Happy." She told him gracefully and blue Exceed blushed as he made his way back to Natsu.

"What are you thinking?" Lucy whispered to Laxus as Freed scooted closer to him followed by Evergreen and Bickslow.

"Gajeel, Levy, and Wendy are pretty level headed," Laxus whispered back to her as Bickslow tugged Cana's chair closer to him when the Card Mage made no move to scoot down. "We're gonna need that once you tell your team."

The Iron Slayer shoved his and Levy's chairs in the gap that formed between Cana and Natsu. He waited for Levy to take a seat first before he did. He heard Laxus and Lucy's conversation and wondered what it could be about. For now he will stay quiet and listen.

"Evergreen said you and Laxus wanted to tell us something," Natsu smiled Lucy encouragingly. "What is it?"

"About that—"

"Here's your order." The waiter said as he and couple of others brought in the various plates of food that Free ordered for everyone.

"More food!" Natsu exclaimed in joy.

"Natsu!

"Don't just go grabbing the food!"

"Those waffles are mine Salamander!"

"Gajeel!" Levy cried out when the Iron Slayer almost stabbed Natsu's hand with a fork.

"He knew I wanted them and he still tried getting them."

"That doesn't justify you stabbing him with a fork."

"Show a bit more restraint Gajeel." Lily shook his head.

"I see some kiwis Lily."

"Where!?"

Bickslow sighed when Lily's gaze zeroed in on his hand that reached for the bowl that contained the fruit. "Here you go." He handed Cana the bowl to pass down to the Exceed.

"We can always order more." Cana consoled the Seith Mage while patting him on the shoulder.

Laxus glanced at Lucy taking note of how discouraged she was becoming due to all the interruptions. He couldn't blame her. _She did say we have to put a united front. _Once beverages and food were distributed, Laxus cleared his throat. His nakama continued to eat but their gazes went to him. Even Lucy turned to look at him. "We're married."

Everyone stopped eating except for Natsu.

"Who is married?" Wendy asked confused, while Gajeel reached for his glass of water, and Gray reached for his orange juice as their minds had yet to register what Laxus meant.

"Lucy and I."

At that moment three things happened instantaneously.

A piece of bacon clogged Natsu's throat.

Gray choked on his orange juice.

And Gajeel spat out the water he had been drinking.

* * *

"_**So cradle your head in your hands,**_

_**And breathe... just breathe**_

_**Oh breathe, just breathe"**_

_**-Breathe (2 AM) (Anna Nalick)**_

* * *

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I hope you guys liked the chapter. The next chapter will continue with their reactions, the trip to Magnolia, and more characters will be making cameos. So be on the lookout! ;)

I want to give a huge thank you to: **Eien ni Touko**, **Exo-Toxicimpulse** (There won't be action cus it's just supposed to be a romance/humor/fluff piece sprinkled with Fairy Tail crazy shenanigans), **GemNika**, **shamssia**, **xxsomthngvague**, **GoldAge**, **Blessed Unrest**, **XxCherryXJellyxX**, **rockifi**, **XxShyxX**, **kurahieiritr JIO**, **Nordom** (I've only ever seen parts of that movie. Every time I catch it on TV it's a good twenty to thirty minutes in. One of these days I'm gonna look for it and watch the whole thing.), **Thunder Explosion**, **tab1012**, **nikoneko123**, **Raiza-chan**, **Guest**, **swallowmysoul**, **LittlePrincessNana**, **kerippi**, , **forbesqueen**, **Lazyninjahs**, **Celebwen Telcontar**, **ChizomenoHime**, **Castle Anthrax**, **Guest**, **Fadedwriterpiece**, **xlalux**, **LittleRed88**, **vamplady019**, **Sakura.T.18**, **1stMasterMavis**, **Choppie09**, **anime26**, **DarkFae7**, **johanboi**, **rebecca taylor**, **Trunksmybaby**, **Sharky-Chan94**, and **BSunkissed** for reviewing along with everyone who added this fic to their favorites and/or alerts. Thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are amazing! =D

With that said please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I would love to hear from you guys and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. :)


End file.
